Sugar and Spice and all things Nice?
by The-Lady-Smaell
Summary: Entry for the 'Akatsuki Halloween Challenge' Please note this is cracky PWP and not my usual content. So if you have a problem with it I don't care. Tenten has an unusual meeting on 'Ole Hallows eve' what will become of it? And more importantly her.


A/N: So here is my entry for the 'AKATSUKI HALLOWEEN CHALLENGE!' Lol, it deserves capitals. Anywho... We tried to make this one a tad more challenging by moving out of our comfort zones and not using our favourite leaf-nin. I decided to go _really _out of my comfort zone and write... *shudders* a Heterosexual pairing. It's still _utter _crack though so no change there then ^_^.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I think after finishing it a lot of people will be glad I don't.

Warnings: This is a cracktacular PWP smut-fest! There are hints of Non-con and sexual depravity. Get over it!

Three Kinky Challenge Rules:

Rule #1: Setting of a scene at some point during your fic (choose just one): Cemetary, Haunted House or Train yard/or just a Train.

Rule #2:Utilize the word or object CANDY somewhere within your story. It is Halloween after all!

Rule #3: Utilization of a collar; any shape, size or color, for any reason. The attached leash should end up wrapped around something...unexpected!

A/N2: Love goes out to Radkoko for beta'ing this insanity. Thanks sweetie!

Sugar and spice and all things... Nice?

Without doubt this had been the worst mission _ever._

Tenten sighed tugging on the slightly too short skirt and glared at nothing in particular. She had thought Halloween was meant to be a night of fun and frivolity but nooooo, she ended up on a stupid fucking mission with a bunch of annoying bastard ankle-biters. And of course it would be just her luck really that the rest of her team had somehow gotten out of it.

After she had gone through so much effort with her costume to impress them too.

The usually modestly dressed young woman was clad in what could only be described as a kinky, minxy devil outfit. The ridiculously short red leather skirt (with tail whip attachment) hugged the brunette's hips and left very little to the imagination, and her long legs were clad in knee high boots and fish net tights. The top half was just as equally exposed with the tightest red leather brassiere barely containing her more than ample bosom, fitted leather gloves adorning her arms and a thick black studded leather collar wrapped around her neck.

Then of course there was her piece d'resistance, her hair.

The usual familiar buns were gone and in their place was a set of carefully crafted horns. Tenten had, had an absolute nightmare trying to get the damn things to stay in place, that was until she'd had some rather surprising help. She had been discussing her costume and her subsequent dilemma with her team (both of which were met with bored disdain) whilst Gai-Sensei had been having another ridiculous competition with Kakashi-san.

Tired of being ignored she had stomped off in a bit off a huff not before throwing a few kunai their way and screeching a few curse words. Without even realising where she was going she had collided straight into the escaping Copy-nin and forever the gentlemen Kakashi-san had asked the youngster what was wrong.

Five minutes, a lengthy rant, a few destroyed trees and a scarred psyche later, Tenten had found herself in the possession of the most wonderful hair putty _ever_. Kakashi-san had practically thrown the tub at her muttering something about 'crazy females' and 'reason I swore off them' as he all but ran away from the weapons mistress, leaving the brunette with a number of questions bouncing around her noggin.

So she'd been all excited about having her costume complete and if she did say so herself totally awesome looking and then the day itself had swung around and she'd been stuck with the mission from hell.

Fucking stupid Hokage, it was at times like this Tenten seriously considered going rogue.

Tsunade-sama had just smiled sweetly whilst informing her that she alone would be escorting the Daimyo's younger relatives around the spooky hotspots of Konoha. Tenten had almost told the older woman to go fuck herself with a candy cane and it was sheer professional integrity that had prevented her from doing so.

So she had ended up with the brats and that was exactly what they were, Brats! Each one of the little bastards was more spoiled than the last and twice as insufferable. The worst offender had been the Daimyo's ten-year-old son, who had thought himself far above the kunoichi and had tried to exert his 'authority' by being a complete chauvinist pig. Something the brunette assumed the little twat had picked up from his father. She had patiently tolerated it (not skinning him alive counted as patient, right?) but the final straw had come when the sneaky little shit tried to cop a feel.

Honestly the perverts were getting younger and younger.

Anyway, it was at this point the kunoichi had called the expedition to a screeching halt, by the means of brandishing sharp and pointy weapons and said that it was time for them all to go home.

Unsurprisingly no one argued with her.

And this brought Tenten back to the here and now, she had just finished disposing of the last of her charges, the son of a Shinto priest. He had smiled at her rather meekly as she tried to leave and had handed her his bag of candy whilst bowing respectfully as if he was offering it to some enraged deity. He had then quickly fled into his home leaving the brunette with a stash of sweets and considering the mood she was in Tenten was tempted to scoff the lot. Thoughts settled firmly on the sweet treats in her grasp and not on her surroundings, the weapons mistress moved off into the night.

Before long a fog had rolled in, thick enough that one couldn't see their hand in front of their face. Tenten sighed deeply and stopped, what an utterly _perfect _end to an utterly _perfect _day. She scanned the area in an attempt to get her bearings and was rewarded with nothing but thick broth. Utterly miserable and resigned to a night spent out in the coldness of mother nature's embrace the young woman continued onwards hoping to find a hollow or cave in which to camp for the night.

She trampled through the forest undergrowth, mood rapidly spiralling downwards and then like a beacon of hope shining through the fog the brunette saw the faintest glow of lantern light. Suppressing the girliest squee she had ever produced Tenten rushed toward the light, not caring that she was slipping on the damp moss or catching her tights on the thorny plants that littered the area. No all she cared about was getting to that damn light.

Because light equalled people, people equalled shelter and shelter equalled her not freezing her ass off on a cold forest floor all night.

Finally the shimmer grew strong enough to illuminate the area and a building slowly came into view. It was an old and dilapidated four-tiered pagoda. The once colourful building had succumbed to the passage of time as the paintwork adorning the now rotting wooden beams was peeling and faded. Across every surface spider webs and insects could be seen scurrying, invading, the many nooks and crannies. The whole feeling the building radiated was one of decay, rot and something foul lurking beneath the surface.

Tenten felt a shudder run up her spine as a crisp breeze brushed past her, the frigid air stealing the breath from her lungs. She approached cautiously not liking the somewhat ominous aura surrounding the building and tried not to look at the multitude of insects crawling around her as she moved.

The old door loomed in front of her panels slipping out of their fixtures, hanging lackadaisically to one side. The brunette peered through the gap looking for any sign of sentient life but found none. Fairly satisfied that she was indeed alone Tenten pulled the crumbling door open, trying not to flinch as it disintegrated into a mass of insects in her hand. Again that foul ominous feeling overcame her but she was too tired and pissed off to really care about the consequences.

It was only an old deserted house in the middle of nowhere.

What harm could it possible do her?

She walked into the open hallway and jumped as a creepy cackle echoed through the air.

"Who's there?"

Tenten's question received no reply, frowning deeply she turned to leave only to find that the exit had vanished replaced with thick wooden panels. At this point panic began to worm its way through the brunette's chest and in desperation she pulled out her weaponry summoning scroll. If she couldn't see a way out of here then she would _make _a way out of there.

Brandishing the largest, heaviest weapon she could Tenten made a beeline for where the door had previously been and swung with all of her might. The weapon connected with a loud _crash _but just bounced off the wall and hurtled in the other direction, taking Tenten with it. She landed in a heap a few feet away muttering a few choice curse words under her breath while she dispersed her weapon.

Today truly was turning out to be peachy.

Now at this point logic would suggest that staying exactly where you are would be the best course of action. However Tenten was not a particularly logical person, her forte was the 'hit things very hard with sharp pointy objects of doom' not this strategy crap. Also she was a shinobi and their curiosity was the stuff of legends.

Resigning herself to the fact she was going to be stuck in here for a while the brunette decided to take a look around and get to grips with her surroundings. She moved at an unhurried pace, casually but thoroughly checking each of the rooms on the ground floor. She dared not go any higher up the pagoda, the strange noises and odd bangs enough to give even her a minor case of the willies. It also didn't help that it felt like she was being watched.

Finally she happened upon what had once been quite a grand kitchen. Not very hopeful that there would be anything left in the stained kitchen the young woman began to rummage around in the cupboards. As expected there was nothing but at the other end of the kitchen there was a large heavy door leading to what Tenten assumed was a pantry. Not stopping for a second the brunette raced to door and pulled it open.

For a second Tenten thought the cold room to be empty but then on the second shelf she spotted it, a can of beans. Her stomach grumbling she reached for the can, as soon as fingers touched to cool metal there was a click and the floor panel beneath her feet slid away.

Eyes wide the young woman plummeted into the darkness below.

Brown eyes blinked open and Tenten felt her whole body scream with pain, literally every muscle ached. Slowly her vision came into focus and the kunoichi realised much to her alarm that she was in some kind of laboratory. The whole room was littered with vials, scrolls, Bunsen's, and all matter of scientific knick-knacks and was shrouded in near darkness. The only light a faint green glow of the many computer screens.

The young woman attempted to move, drowning out her protesting muscles and swiftly discovered that her arms were chained to the ceiling with her legs spread apart and chained at the ankles. Feeling horribly exposed Tenten tried to summon her chakra to blast the restraints but was once again foiled as the cuffs around her wrists and ankles began to burn absorbing the energy into them.

As she let out a muted scream a chuckle echoed around the creepy lab.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The sinister voice grated across Tenten's senses.

"Let me go you sick bastard!"

"Why would I want to do that? It's been a while since I've had such a _provocative _specimen."

The kunoichi couldn't hide the blush that erupted across her cheeks and wished that her limbs were free so she could cover her body up.

"Now, now there is no need to be embarrassed."

A figure moved in the near darkness into the dim light and the brunette felt her breath catch in her throat as she recognised the distinctive features of her captor.

There was no way...

"O-Orochimaru..." Tenten's voice was barely above a whisper.

A dark brow raised as a serpentine grin split the Sannin's face.

"It appears that my face is known even among the youth, how flattering."

The kunoichi felt her anger flare.

"They teach us about you, so we know to kill you on sight you traitorous fuck!"

"My, such foul words coming from such a pretty mouth. Perhaps I should do something about that?"

The words had been said in jest but the dark undertone had not been missed by the brunette. She was vastly outmatched and both of them knew it, the Sannin could probably kill her without batting an eye and no one would be the wiser. The snake like man moved forward until he was stood in front of Tenten, in one hand there was a kunai the other the bag of candy the priests son had given her.

With speed only a high level ninja could produce Orochimaru quickly began to slice away the young woman's clothing. Tenten held herself still knowing one false move could be disastrous and held back the whimper that worked its way up her throat. The cool air hit the kunoichi's body causing her skin to break out in goosebumps and nipples to harden. Amused by the reaction the man stepped back a somewhat hungry look in his golden eyes.

"Hmm responsive... I wonder how responsive you really are."

He flicked out his tongue and teased the erect nipple and the young woman suppressed the moan threatening to escape her lips.

"Now that won't do at all, I can't have you stopping yourself it makes the test null and void."

"Like I care about that you perverted fuck!" Tenten spat slightly breathless.

"And there is that foul mouth again, don't say I didn't warn you."

The Sannin's began to rummaged around in the candy bag and smirked as he found what he was looking for. A long pale hand withdrew a large sugar dummy and moved to place it in the young woman's mouth. Tenten forced her mouth shut and moved her head away.

"And there you are resisting again, time I did something about that too..."

Orochimaru moved forward and bit down on the brunette's neck fangs piercing the tender skin and injecting something into the young woman's blood stream. Tenten felt the effects of whatever it was immediately, her whole body went very hot and she felt her most intimate area begin to dampen.

"W-what the h-hell did you just i-inject me with?"

"Oh that?... Just a mixture of an aphrodisiac and something to make you a little more compliant. Now I believe I asked you to open your mouth."

Tenten tried to fight the potent drug but her body completely ignored her request and her mouth began to open wide. The Sannin quickly shoved in the dummy pushing it to the back of the kunoichi's throat. Tenten instantly reacted and relaxed her throat muscles to prevent herself from gagging.

"Hmm no gag reflex, interesting." Orochimaru mused tapping a long pale finger against his chin.

The Sannin once again returned to the bag of candy, a perverse look in his eye. After a few minutes he withdrew a few lengths of candy laces and smiled, licking his lips. He stretched the sweet out and ran a small current of chakra through it to strengthen it and then very slowly, and methodically, began to tie the sweet strands around the young woman's body. He knotted it when he reached a sensitive point, such as a nipple or the kunoichi's nether-regions so that every time she moved in the slightest it brushed across the over-sensitised skin and caused Tenten to moan. Finally he looped the ends through the collar around the young woman's neck letting them dangle like a leash.

The older man stood back admiring his handy work and the young woman spread before him. It had been so long since he'd had such an opportunity and he wasn't about to pass what was promising to be a very interesting encounter. He had admired the brunette's fire, her willingness to fight against him despite knowing who he was. Sarutobi would have been proud to see his whimsical 'Will of fire' being so actively portrayed.

The Sannin reached out and began to stroke his hands up and down the woman's torso, enjoying the muffled moans slipping from the brunette's mouth. Tenten tried to fight the sensations scorching through her body but they were just too good, too strong. She felt herself getting wetter and wetter as the surprisingly tender fingers teased her body, the knotted laces rubbing against her nipples and clit. The damp feminine liquid seeping down her thighs.

Orochimaru had to hold back a groan as the smell of arousal filled his sensitive nostrils. Golden eyes glanced downwards and spotted the evidence gushing down the youngsters' leg. Suddenly he was overwhelmed with the intense desire to taste, sinking to his knees he extended his long tongue and ran it up through the clear liquid.

It tasted kind of tangy but wasn't unpleasant and the Sannin found himself craving more. He moved his tongue up further, flicking across the knot stretched across the woman's clitoris, eliciting a strangled moan, before moving back to the oozing opening. Orochimaru didn't even hesitate before ramming his nubile tongue past the lips and into the warm muscles beyond.

The kunoichi almost choked as her vagina was invaded by the long agile organ. It reached in stroking against the sensitive nerves and making her whole body erupt with pleasure. Tenten squirmed as the tongue prodded and caressed the inner walls and she could feel a tight swirling sensation in her stomach. Before she even realised what was happening her lower regions exploded in a wave of pure unadulterated pleasure, sending a tsunami of cum gushing downwards. She screamed against her gag her whole body seizing up before going limp.

The Sannin moved back his pants now uncomfortably tight after the erotic display. But he didn't want to finish this yet, there was still one area he had yet to experiment with. Once again reaching into the bag of candy he this time pulled out a long chunk of spiralled rock. With a smile on his face he moved behind the young woman and once again dropped to his knees.

He stuck two long fingers inside the wet pussy thoroughly coating the digits before withdrawing them and moving them backwards to a much tighter, hidden hole.

The first finger slowly circled the puckered entrance causing Tenten to shudder involuntarily, the arousal beginning to stoke inside her against her will. Carefully the man massaged his finger past the tight ring of muscle rotating it slowly, allowing the young woman to adjust to the unusual sensation. After a few minutes the Sannin added the second slicked finger causing the brunette to flinch at the painful intrusion. Again, almost torturously slowly he began to rotate the fingers, scissoring them to stretch the opening. Tenten couldn't hold back the treacherous tears the filled her eyes but she wouldn't give the bastard the satisfaction of knowing that he'd hurt her, especially since she knew there was still more to come.

Orochimaru withdrew the fingers and positioned the spiralled sweet at the stretched entrance before slowly pushing it in and pumping it in and out a few times. He relished the exquisite look of pleasure and pain etched across the brunette's face and found that he couldn't take it any longer. He had waited long enough, he needed release.

He moved once again in front of the kunoichi, slowly removing the strapping holding up his pants as he went. The soft fabric fell to the floor exposing the sleek pale lines of the Sannin, through pain hazed eyes Tenten gazed downwards and felt her eyes widen as they fell on the engorged member standing proudly to attention.

Fuck...He was huge.

Tenten felt her heart pound in her chest at the thought of that monster inside her and her body began to shake. The man just licked his lips as he made a few hand-signs lengthening the chains holding the brunette's hands whilst at the same time keeping the kunoichi secure. Tenten winced at the uncomfortable position but that pain was swiftly forgotten as the Sannin grasped hold of her hips and lowered her onto the gigantic cock.

Even as wet as she was it still hurt a lot and she let out a hiss of pain while the older man groaned as the tight walls clamped around his member. After a few minutes the brunette adjusted to the girth and finally loosened enough for the man to begin moving. He pulled out so that just the tip was resting inside and then slammed back in. Tenten screamed around her gag as the Sannin began to pound her into oblivion, each brutal movement grinding the knot against her clitoris.

Very soon she felt the tight swirling sensation in her gut once again and within seconds she was orgasming all over the hard cock filling her pussy. Orochimaru let out a guttural moan as the already impossibly tight walls clamped down around his penis and slammed in a few more times before losing control and releasing inside of her.

The two came down from their highs gasping for breath and shuddering from the release. Letting herself go limp Tenten began to relax, finally it was over.

"You think that's it? You're so very, very wrong."

The raspy voice grated across the kunoichi's ears and she was alarmed to feel that the man was still inside her and still rock hard.

_'How is that even possible?'_

Orochimaru quickly shifted the position so that the young woman was pressed onto her hands and knees and once again began thrusting. If the first position had been torture then this was hell, every tiny movement caused shudders of pleasure to race through her and before long she was cumming again and again, and again. Her body had reached the state of arousal where any movement was causing her to cumming violently, her vagina clamping down around the member completely ruining her. Distantly she felt the cock inside her swell ready to release the swollen head grinding against her g-spot causing yet another scream to be torn from her throat, saliva leaking from the side of her mouth. The suddenly the fullness inside her was gone and the sugar dummy was forcefully removed from her mouth to be replaced with something much larger.

"Suck." The man's voice was raspy.

Tenten complied sliding the large organ down the back of her throat and sucking as hard as she could. Above her the Sannin groaned and dug a hand into her hair pulling the woman's head forward, forcing more of his member into the hot little mouth. It only took a few minutes but soon Orochimaru was grinding the head of his cock against the back of Tenten's throat and releasing for the second time. The hot salty liquid poured down her throat and she swallowed obediently, shocked and alarmed at the sheer quantity. By the time she had finished the kunoichi felt as though she eaten a light meal and it appeared that it wasn't over yet.

The Sannin was still hard.

"Stroke my scrotum and suck." The command was clear.

The kunoichi slowly raised one of her hands and gently began to stroke the tight sacks while her mouth set to work, sucking and pleasuring the hard member. This time the man didn't last very long the combined sensations pulling him over the edge not just once but twice, the tsunami of come exploding down the brunette's throat. If it was even possible there was more other these releases than the first and it left the young woman feeling completely full to the point of being bloated. In fact she could already see the distension of her usually flat stomach, making her look a little pregnant and any little movement made her want to vomit.

Actually vomiting sounded like a good idea.

She pulled away and began to heave, that was until pale arms encircled her and pulled her onto a bare lap.

"Now that will do, can't have you wasting my precious gift."

The Sannin cooed whilst gently rubbing her swollen stomach, sending tingles up and down Tenten's spine. The young woman cursed the aphrodisiac coursing through her system as a small barrage of orgasms wracked her body.

"You have been my most promising experiment so far, I never would have thought such a petite young woman would have been able to hold so much and most others would have blacked out by now. I wonder how much more you can take."

Tenten couldn't suppress the whimper at the thought of 'more', her over-sensitised body was already at it's limit but she didn't have time to ponder as one of the hands moved down to her backside and removed the still protruding stick of rock. The brunette felt a strange rush of pleasure as it was removed but the feeling was quickly placed with terror as a much larger, blunt object began to push itself in.

_'Kami it hurts!'_

She couldn't hold back the scream of agony as he moved inside, the walls of her anus stretching exponentially to accommodate the girth. Searing pain erupted from every nerve momentarily overpowering the powerful aphrodisiac and for a brief moment Tenten thought she was going to die... Finally after what seemed like a small eternity the man was fully sheathed inside her.

"Still amazing, I've never fully gotten to stage three with any of my previous specimens. They all pass out after initial penetration."

There was some awe in the serpentine voice but whether that was just Tenten's imagination the woman didn't know. Instead she focused on relaxing, knowing that it would make this whole ordeal easier on herself. After a few moments of adjusting Orochimaru began to move, pulling out and then thrusting upwards into the tight heat. The brunette threw her head back as that strange pleasurable feeling invaded her body caressing rather scraping across her synapses. She dimly registered one of the Sannin's hands reaching down between her legs and gently rubbing her clitoris with the still present knot but even if he hadn't the tumultuous sensation of having her ass totally violated would have been enough to send her over the edge.

One last gentle flick and she was gone, shouting her release to the world and milking the cock buried in her ass for all she was worth. She heard a grunt from behind her and then the warm wave erupting inside shooting upwards into her body filling her abdomen with yet more cum and making Tenten feel a bit like a bit like a scrotum she was that full of seed.

The high of orgasm lasted mere minutes and as soon as it faded the young woman slumped forward, completely dead to the world. Behind her Orochimaru chuckled clutching at the sticky, violated young woman while he regained his breath.

"Test complete, superior specimen found."

He muttered under his breath before laying back and succumbing to the darkness himself.

The sound of birds chirping in the trees was what roused Tenten the next morning. Slowly she opened her eyes, wincing at the ludicrously bright light and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Around her the Konoha forest was thriving and the kunoichi blinked in confusion, why was she outside? The last thing she remembered was being in that lab getting her brains fucked out by a notorious rogue-nin.

Had it all just been a fucked up dream?

She looked down to notice that her outfit was still intact and sighed deeply. If she was having fucked up dreams like that then she seriously needed to get herself a boyfriend or at least get herself laid. Picking herself up Tenten brushed the stray leaves catching on her clothing and jumped away into the trees, not noticing the amused, hungry gaze following her ever move.

~The End~

A/N: Holy crap! This was soooo hard to write! Sorry to all my my regular readers who are probably pulling their face at this (You know I'm talking about you Vithian!) But I wanted to try something different. But be not afraid there shall be some yaoi-awesomeness on the way!


End file.
